Love Is Happiness Pt2
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: This is what happens after the first one will Misty get Jellal or will they're be a mistake or is it a blessing in disguise.


Hey everyone here is part 2 of my awesome story thank you to anyone who has read this and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy tail characters

Flashback: Misty is a lonely girl who does not believe in love until she meets this mysterious guy named Jellal and her world is turned upside-down and she falls for him but Jellal has a incest loving sister named Martha who seduced her brother to have hardcore sex

That is what you missed in Part 1 now you are reading Part 2. Enjoy and BROFIST!

Misty's POV

I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell and I thought I heard someone in ecstasy screaming for more.

Anyways I'm in his house and I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do, oh god please help me

The door opens, "Hey! Welcome to my humble home. Glad you could make It." said Jellal.

"Hi. So where are we going to do the project." I said. "In the next room be quiet my little sister is sleeping she had a ROUGH day." said Jellal. So on our way to the room he showed me his house on where this and that is what I didn't ask him though why were they're clothes mixed up in his room where his little sister, Martha, was sleeping.

So I went to where the next room was and it was just a one bedroom. We just talked while I was teaching him how to do his math project. It's just hard to think about the project and at the same time I wanted to kiss him and rub my body all over him and have his hands on my-. Oh God what am I doing with myself?

I see his clavicle and his shirt has a glimpse of an image of his six packed abs. He was just so handsome and I think I'm just trying to stop drooling or at least not showing him on how wet I am thinking of him.

"Oh wait I have to get somethin-." He said then he tripped and landed on me and we accidentally kissed. My mind just went blank when our lips touched and all I could think about on how soft his lips are too.

"Um. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I mean we just met but I really think I'm in love with you." After he said that I just pulled on his head and we kissed again and this time he opened his lips and I could feel his tongue searching my mouth and I just connected my tongue with his and I think I gave him really good pleasure.

After that he removed his shirt and he removed my shirt and he instantly cupped my breasts. He started giving me pleasure by sucking on my right nipple and he pinched the left in a rhythm at the same time and I moaned really hard because of the pleasure and I don't want to say it but it made me really wet.

He then removed my pants and I removed his pants and boxers and I saw him hard and enormous shaft which I licked my lips in anticipation because I was going to suck on this cock that was about 10 inches.

So I swallowed his head first and I licked it and I could see he liked it because he slammed his entire length down to my throat. He just rocks his hips hips back and forth as I did a good blowjob and then he called my name when he came. "Misty!" as he came in my mouth and I gasped for air and then he went down to my panties and removed them as he just dove in and licked my clit. I squealed his name because of the pleasure I was receiving from his licking down my naughty, wet pussy and I came a few minutes later and he just neared his cock to my aching pussy.

"You know we could stop I just don't want to hurt you." He said then I blushing on that cute thing he just said, "Don't worry I love you so much I'm giving you this and don't worry you won't hurt me because I really love you." I said as I kissed him and then he said, "You know I really love you."

He said that as he slowly placed his cock inside me and then when he pushed his hips I immediately yelped in pleasure when he heard it his sex drive went automatic and he started fucking me like a gorilla and it felt so good. After some minutes of just pure, animalistic sex we came together and I slept in his arms saying I love you to him.

THE NEXT DAY

The next thing I remember waking up was me in my house and a note that said he carried me to my room but the sad thing was he said he had to choose his little sister over me and that just made me sad because I finally had a happy moment in my life but then got struck down.

So my school life today was awkward and I just went to the roof for some fresh air and then it turned out to be the best decision I finally made

LUIGI'S POV

Hi my name is Luigi and I'm just another loner looking for love and I'm Misty's closest friend there has been this rumor in the school that Misty slept with the new guy Jellal and that he chose his sister because of the better sex.

It's always about sex why can't people say love these days.

I then see Misty crying on the balcony so I go to her and then say, "'Sup", "'Sup" she said as she try not to show her tears and then I sit next to her. "I think I know why you're like this, heartbreaks suck right." I said. "Yeah I really thought he was the right one for me now I know that love is just another lie for life." She said as she started to cry. It's in my nature not to have pretty girls cry, then I wipe her tears and hug her and she's shocked of course, "Life is always like this but we always learn to adapt and stitch those wounds away and you know I will always be there to help you, Misty."

She then stopped crying and hugged me back with the wind blowing and said a whisper to my ear saying, "Thank you for being my friend."

I then let go and look her right to her eyes and said those three magical words I have never said to a girl, "You know, I REALLY LOVE YOU, MISTY!". She then went near me and kissed me and I swear to me my whole world stopped and then it turned around again when she said that, "I REALLY LOVE YOU TOO, LUIGI!". Then we kissed at the same time not those French kisses or other kisses involving tongue. No, it was just a normal passionate kiss which I wished we could have stayed for hours and have me touch her straight hair, look at her beautiful face and smile at her wonderful smile because that is what I really feel about her.

THEN THE SCHOOL BELL RANG

Rrang!

"Shit meet you later" she said.

All I did was just stare at her being happy for five minutes and then I went down. When I arrived at class, opened the door and everyone at the same time stopped hat they were doing like they saw a ghost. I wondered what it was that was making them feel like this and then I look and see that Misty is cuddling my arm and saying hey baby. I couldn't resist the urge to blush and hold her hand and go up to her and kiss her. I heard cheers and shocks from the whole class but then she stops the kiss and pushes me. "What's wrong?" I said. "Everyone is watching I think we should st-." I stop her before she says her sentence. "I don't care what anybody thinks as long as you're with me I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU." Then I kissed her and everybody cheered.

Misty's POV

That was the right time to me that I can really say what Natsu said

Yes I have found that **LOVE IS HAPPINESS.**

**The End!**

Thank you if you enjoyed the series I will take a break from making fan fictions so leave a favorite story/author and thank you for watching a love story that I wished came true in my life

**BROFIST!**


End file.
